


The Sherlock Holmes Movie

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When BBC emails John about that they want to make a movie about Sherlock and John complete disaster happens. Sherlock tries also he's best to seduce John to go to bed with him soon. And it all ends in a shameless disaster when Sherlock starts hating the actor who will play him in the Sherlock Holmes movie who is Benedict Cumberbatch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Sherlock stimulates Johns cock to get hes cigaretts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so i wrote this on my phone one day when many of my Instagram followers requested a fanfic. So this happened. It some pretty smutty stuff i have written :) But Enjoy!

Sherlock was walking furiously through the apartment. Apparently searching for he’s cigarets. That he was sure John would never have found because he’s friend was so stupid. "Who would want to make a movie based on me ?" Sherlock asked. He was now searching in the open fire with a steel fork. "This movie company wants to make a movie about you because you are the smartest man on the planet" Sherlock sighed and continued hes search in the kitchen instead "I am not the smartest man in the world" Sherlock said. Feeling somewhat warmed at Johns compliment. "In fact Stephen Hawking is the famous smartest man" Sherlock added. "But you are a phenomenon now all over the globe Sherlock" John said. Still reading through the email from bbc they had gotten just an hour ago. "All because of your stupid little blog" Sherlock said on the top of he’s breath. Still searching through the kitchen. Untill he saw that it was pointless.

"Now tell me John where the bloody hell are my cigarets ?" Sherlock asked. Standing in the opening to the kitchen. "I wont tell you where your nicotine doses are" John said. He said it with a force. Showing who where the responsible doctor here. Harry told him that Sherlock bossed with him like a big adult baby. Which where some what true. "Oh you won't!" Sherlock sighed. He understood the wink here. Sherlock was an master of manipulation. He sat down in Johns lap. Making small movements which stimulated Johns crotch really well. Feeling he’s erection pressing against he’s ass. Kissing him. Lips crashing on one another like fire and star explosions. "Will you tell me now ?" Sherlock asked. He’s hot breath against Johns who sat there shocked. "Only if you follow me to the meeting about the movie tomorrow". The other man thought a moment until he answered deal in he’s deep dark voice. "They are in the mattress in my bed" John said and laughed a little as The younger man hurried inside he’s room to search the mattress


	2. When Sherlock comes late and gives John a hand job at a french restaurant

Chapter 2.  
It was the day after they had gotten the email from bbc that they had a meeting. Since the incident yesterday Sherlock had started wearing that purple shirt that sat too tight on him. And those tight black pants that showed hes ass perfectly. And he had gotten himself super high on the cigaretts. Clearly Sherlock tried hes best to seduce John into sleeping with him. He didnt know if Sherlock had a long history of lovers. Maybe hes friend was a virgin who were hungry for being touched by someone. But it seemed like Sherlock was hungry for the sex. It wasnt like John didnt think he was amazingly attractive. With hes beutiful eyes and pale skin. Hes night black curls and beutiful body. It wasn't like he hadnt seen hes flat mate naked before. It was that time Sherlock fell into a bush of stinging nettles. And John had to rub that cream at Sherlock's naked body. Or the other time that Sherlock thought that it was an perfect idea to share a bath. John was well aware of that Sherlock had manipulated him to get hes cigarrets yesterday. And he had just let him kiss hes mouth sober. Just because he wanted to feel that spark. It was always a spark between them. But now he stood outside the restaurant that they had decided to meet on. Sherlock was late of course. It was 12 in the day that John decided to go and wait inside. It was an fancy resturant that he almost visited once. When he dated this woman called Mary Mortstan. It never worked out between them. She cancelled the date when she missunderstood John and Sherlocks relationship. She thought that they where sleeping with each other. Which was now almost true. John had never met this Steven Moffat dude before. He was the man who wanted to make this movie. He only knew that this was the man behind Doctor Who. John loved that show. He had watched the old series when he was younger. Now when he watched it with Sherlock. Well it ended with Sherlock yelling at the screen about how unrealistic it was. : : "Hello sir do you have a dinner reservation ?" Asked a young woman. She was good looking with hazel brown hair and green eyes. "Wow hello se....i mean i have a dinner reservation under the name Moffat i am meeting him here today with my friend Sherlock who seems to be late" John said. Blushing slightly at the fact that he almost called her sexy. "Yes mr Moffat is already here" the women said and pointed at a man. John said thank you to the woman and then walked to the table. He didnt know what to say to this man. Cause he went into some royal category for John because he was the lead writer and everything for Doctor Who. But he didnt have to say anything because Steven even stood up when John came. "Oh John Watson its such a pleasure to meet you" Steven said and shook hes hand. The both men had some sort affection for eachother. "Um...Where is Mr Holmes ?" Steven asked when they had stood a while and looked awkwardly at eachother. "Well he will probably be late" John said and laughed a nerveous laugh to ease up the tension. The two men sat down and ordered their food. Sherlock still hadnt showed hes face in the resturant. Where the hell was Sherlock. John was scared that he maybe had been kidnapped. Steven ordered something fancy. He told John that he would pay the dinner for them. So John told him to pick something for him. They ordered a bottle of red wine. John didnt like wine but he was to polite to say something. The food came. John got something with roasted vegetables and some fish. Sherlock finally showed up. : An hour after said time. And of course he was wearing hes (i am gonna seduce John to go to bed with me by the end of the night) clothes. "Sorry gentlemen that i am late i had something important to do with a client" Sherlock said and then sat very close to John. Keeping hes hand in Johns thigh gap. Sending small shivers that speaked correctly to Johns cock. Sherlock didnt order any food. He just enjoyed Johns wine that he hadnt touched. Making it sure to drink it sexy. "So now when we all are here i thought we could discuss the real reason we are here" Steven said to break the silence. He could probably feel the deep sexual tension between the both men. Sherlock left the focous from John for a breif moment to say "Yes why are we needed in the movie making progress?" He said and then slipped hes hand with five long elegant slender fingers inside Johns pants. Gosh how of a good actor Sherlock was. He rubbed Johns erection with hes thumb. John was aware of the strange expression he had on hes face. "Well we want to cast the perfect actors so that we have the right people to take care of this movie" Steven said. Seeming completely unaware of what was happening across the table. Sherlocks hand on Johns cock. "Well thats good that you want to have us in the movie making process, and when can we meet again cause it seems like John needs to Change hes pants" the smartest man at the table said as hes hand slipped out of Johns red underwear. He had just made John come with just small stimulation of hes hand. Perfect. "Well i will email you John about the next meeting" Steven said to a John who was in a limbo of being awake and the dreamland. Feeling just amazing pleassure. "Yes come on now John we have to hurry back to Baker street" Sherlock said and left the resturant with John next to him. They didnt even say thank you for the dinner which made John feel bad. He had to take care of that in a email. But now the focus was on Sherlock


	3. The great shag

Sherlock Holmes liked to be naked. He liked to watch him self in the mirror naked. Sherlock used to have a big group of men that wanted to sleep with him. That group was still there but Sherlock losed intrest in them when he found John. It had always been a deep Sexual tension between them. For the first time in hes life was Sherlock ready to do anything for a man. He could kill every human being that stood in hes way to be with John. Well Sherlock was the smartest man walking on earth so its a suprise when he starts feeling human. He fell in love. What Sherlock liked with Sex was that he got appreciation for hes body. It isnt something he will ever say to someone. That he finds himself hot. It isnt something normal people do. Well he was anything but normal. But now when they were at 221B. John naked over hes naked body. Hot sweaty skin against each other. He almost doesnt care of saying something about Johns "i wanna eat your whole face" kisses. Sherlock is just to eager to get fucked. It was that time when Sherlock had sent that nude photo to John by accident. Poor John got so embarresd. He felt Johns cock against hes stomach. Sherlock was hard too. But he liked this. Making out naked. Both of them sliding there hands over the others body. They turned around. John gasping when Sherlock stroke hes cock. He always kept lube and condoms in hes drawer. It was also a dildo there so he could have the greatest wanks. Sherlock put a condom on Johns cock with hes mouth. He deep throatend it too. John moaning and holding on into Sherlocks wild curls as if he was dying. And then Sherlock prepared himself with the lube and just sank down on Johns cock. They both gasped at the sensation. "S..S..Sherlock. oh fuck" John cried as Sherlock started to move. It was maybe the greatest fuck Sherlock ever had. They even turned around so that John where fucking him from the side. Sherlock almost cried over how good it felt. It was dangerously hot and erotic. It wasnt like they both imagined how this would be. And when they finally came. Both of them looking into eachothers eyes. And in one last cry they both screamed eachothers name as they collapsed at eachother. Breathing hard. "Thank you that was maybe the greatest shag i ever had" Sherlock said after a moment. John was still inside him but it felt good this way. "G..great that was fucking Epic!" John said after a moment. They both giggled. "So is this a thing now ?" John asked. Sherlock had hes head on Johns chest. Listening for the beating of hes heart. "What is?" Sherlock asked. John stroked hes hand through the black curls that sat on Sherlocks head. "I mean you and me are we boyfriends now ?" Sherlock thought about it. It was no secret that he loved John. And he wanted everyone to know. He wanted to hold up a sign there it stood property of Sherlock Holmes return to Baker street if lost. "Yes of course we are...i love you John" Sherlock said. They both smiled. "I love you too Sherlock"


End file.
